Talk:Theories
Here, this my own theory, coming from no one else, copy and pasted from my thoery posted below. This might answer some questions. The messages you receive every night are pre-recorded from the start. That’s right. My guess, since the phone is ringing, its voice mails. But, you don’t normally leave voice mails using the same phone you’re calling to. So, I believe he is using a cellular phone to record the messages there and is having them preset to call the work phone and leave the messages(totally possible and has been done before). He knows what is going on and is quitting. Not wanting to have to stay longer than he has to, he, instead of training Mike on the job, leaves phone call instructions for him on his last day of working. He gives the hint on night two that the animatronics become more progressive as the week goes on, making me think that since the phone guy is in his day when recording these messages, the robots are VERY active at this point, leaving him little tie for each message. His last message for the game, implying his death is this: “Hey wow day 4 I know you could do it. Hey listen I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *knock knocks* Its been a bad night here for me. Uhm I am kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you for when I did. Hey do me a favor *knock knocks* would you check inside one of those suits in the back room? *Knock knock* I am going to try to hold out until someone checks so maybe it won’t be as bad. *knocks knocks* uhh uhhh I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there *carnival music*. You know… oh no *knocks knocks. Animatronic screech*.” This part implies he is still working the night shift when recording this message as he says its been a bad night for him and he says he’s glad he recorded the messages(notice its plural, not singular) for you when he did, meaning he recorded all the messages around the same time. He’s also very nervous during this call. This means the animatronics must be very active right now and he knows they are close to getting him. The knocks (which Foxy does) makes me think the left door at least is closed and maybe possible the right as well). He asks you to check the suits in the back room and says he’s going to try and hold out until someone does (maybe he’s hoping he’ll survive being shoved into one and someone might find him?), letting us know he’s sure he’s about to get caught. Something confirming this is he says he always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. Yeah, he found out soon enough. Anyway, next we hear carnival music. In my playing I know Freddy most of the time get you when the power goes out. Maybe the reason the guard was so nervous was he knew his power was going out and sure enough, when it does, then you hear carnival music (Freddy). The knocking stops, meaning the doors opened, which is what leads me to believe the power was out. Though, because he is recording the messages with his cell phone, the message still goes through. When the power is off, all the animatronics are in the room and kill the guard, meaning no animatronic is labeled specifically for killing him. To add to this theory is that he was stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit. This is why you see him in your office, slumped over like he was stuffed and not moving around like the possessed animatronics. Also, when he appears, you see the fuzzy screen with the writing saying ‘it’s me’. It’s possible this is the security guard trying to tell you it’s him in the golden Freddy suit and is trying to warn you to leave by showing you that image of him like that(I don’t think the golden Freddy is actually there, but a after image of the murder). This supports my theory of him recording his calls before you start your job because Golden Freddy is known to show up most on nights 1, 3, and 5.